1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to packet based communication networks.
2. Introduction
In fixed Internet Protocol (IP) based networks, end-to-end guaranteed quality of service (QoS) may successfully be provided using a protocol such as the Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP). RSVP sets up a path of soft reservations from the source to destination based on the desired QoS (i.e., bandwidth requirement). Although RSVP works well with fixed networks, it may not perform well in networks with some mobility primarily due to the difficulty in maintaining the path of soft-reservations when nodes are mobile.
When the routing path from source to destination changes due to network dynamics, including node mobility, there is an interval of substantial duration in which no QoS reservation exists between the source and the destination. This issue leads to a loss of service, sometimes the extent of which may be greater than in a network without any QoS framework.